Operating systems, such as the Linux® operating system (OS), provide mechanisms for isolation of resources. Examples of these mechanisms include jails, zones, and containers. A building block for each of these mechanisms of isolation is a namespace. A Linux OS provides namespaces for mounts, process identifiers, network stacks, users, etc. Each namespace can be considered a hierarchy with nodes of different branches being isolated from each other. This prevents visibility across namespaces. Another building block of isolation is a control group. A control group facilitates resource metering and limiting with hierarchical structuring. Some control groups include a processor control group, a memory control group, and a block input/output control group. Namespaces and control groups together are the building blocks for containers.
Virtual local area networks (VLANs) allow various remote computing systems to communicate as if they resided on a common local area network. Accordingly, network security measures can ensure secure communication occurs between the various remote-computing systems, even if the communication occurs over an otherwise unsecured network. Combined with a VLAN, internet small computer system interface (iSCSI) allows volumes on a storage system to be accessed in a secure way. iSCSI provides an abstraction of where a volume of data is stored on the storage system. To create a connection, a device issues a discovery request for a particular volume to an iSCSI target. In response to this discovery request, the iSCSI target determines where the volume is located and provides the internet protocol (IP) address of where the volume is located. This allows an end user to access a volume of data without having to know, prior to accessing the data, where the data is actually located. This process is called iSCSI redirection.